Someday
by Th3nerdy0ne
Summary: Even when the one we love is far away, we always see them again... Someday. Pokéshipping. I hope you enjoy.


**Got this idea ever since I listened to this song again. Gotta love Elton John. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This is my second one-shot, ladies and gentlemen.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

**On with the story:**

* * *

**Someday**

**By**

**Th3nerdy0ne**

Inspired by the song: Someday out of the blue by Elton John

The sun was setting over the crossroads between Pallet, Cerulean and Pewter. Though the sight was quite beautiful, there were two twelve year old individuals who were too sad to enjoy it.

"Will I... See you again?" Asked Misty Waterflower, sadness evident in her voice.

Misty was travelling through Johto with her friends, Ash and Brock, until she had gotten a call from her sisters telling her she had to come back to the gym in Cerulean City and look after it while they go on a cruise for a year. To say she was upset was an understatement.

She stood, with her brand new bike, staring into the Russet eyes of her best friend and secret crush, Ash Ketchum, who was looking back at her with the same amount of sadness in his eyes as hers.

"You will. I promise." He said with a small reassuring smile.

After the goodbyes were said, Misty took off towards Cerulean City. Hoping beyond hope that she'd see the raven-haired boy once again.

* * *

**[Cerulean City]**

"Come on, Ash! You can do it!"

Misty was sitting in her gym alone, watching a live Pokémon battle from Sinnoh on her T.V. The match was between some random trainer and her raven-haired best friend, Ash Ketchum.

_"Quick, Staraptor! Use brave bird!" _Ash's voice called from the T.V., Determination evident in his voice.

On the screen, Staraptor could be seen picking up speed before diving towards its target, a Gabite, and smacking into it with incredible strength and speed. The result was the dragon type falling to the ground, unable to continue fighting.

_"Gabite is unable to battle! The battle goes to Staraptor and the winner of the match, Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town!" _The referee called out, raising a green flag in Ash's direction.

"Yeah! Go Ash!" Misty shouted in celebration, pumping her fist into the air.

_"Well, that concludes today's matches. Tune in tomorrow for the semi-finals of the Sinnoh championship." _The announcer said on the screen.

After that was said, Misty turned the T.V. off and looked at the clock on her wall. It was 12:15am. Sighing, Misty turned off the lights to the living room and went up to her room to get ready for bed.

Once she was ready, she got under the sheets of her bed and laid down, allowing herself to get lost in her dreams. Dreams about her and Ash.

* * *

**[Sinnoh]**

"Great battle, big guy. Really had us going there for a bit." Brock said to Ash as they and their friend Dawn made their way back to the room they were staying in while at the Sinnoh championship.

"Thanks, Brock. I'll admit, I wasn't sure I'd get through that one." Ash said with a tired sigh.

"Pika." Pikachu, who was resting on Ash's shoulder, agreed with the same tired sigh.

"No need to worry now, Ash. You're in the semi-finals now. That's awesome." Dawn said excitedly.

"It sure is. And that's why me and my Pokémon need to be ready for what might come tomorrow. But right now I just want to sleep."

The group reached their room and entered it. They took turns to change in the bathroom and then got into their respective beds. Unbeknownst to the others however, Ash discretely reached for his hat and pulled out a small piece of fabric from inside. Ash looked up towards Brock and Dawn to make sure neither of them saw it. To his relief, they didn't.

Letting off a sigh, Ash laid back down on his bed, the fabric held firmly in his hand.

"G'night guys." Ash said to the others.

"Night." Came Brock and Dawn's voices in unison.

As Ash began to drift off into his dreams, he brought the fabric closer to him. It was a handkerchief. Not just any old handkerchief however, it was the one Misty had given him the day she left. It was something he cherished and always kept close to him. Eventually, sleep took over and Ash fell into the world of his dreams. Dreams of him and Misty.

* * *

**[Unova]**

Ash was walking through a town in Unova with his new friends, Iris and Cilan, Pikachu on his shoulder. He had just recently acquired his third badge for the Unova League and was on his way to get his fourth.

While they were walking down a crowded street, Ash thought he saw what looked like a familiar shade of fiery-red in the corner of his eye. He instantly turned to his right to see if his suspicions were correct.

"Ash, everything alright?" Cilan asked, confused at his friend's actions.

Ash didn't respond, he just kept staring in the direction he hoped he saw what he thought he saw. Finally, the fiery-red color was seen again. But it wasn't what, or rather, who Ash hoped it would be. It was merely a toy fan with red and orange paper streamers being blown around by it.

A wave of disappointment and sadness found its way into Ash as he lowered his head and turned to continue on, much to the bewilderment of his travelling companions.

"What was that all about?" Iris asked the green haired connoisseur.

Cilan just shrugged and the two then followed the raven-haired young man.

* * *

**[Cerulean City]**

"For the last time, I said NO!" Misty snapped to her older sister, Daisy.

"Why not, little sis? You've been cooped up here in the gym for weeks now. You need to relax every once in awhile." Daisy tried to explain.

They were currently in the reception area of the Cerulean gym. Misty was filing some paper work while Daisy was standing on the other side of the desk wearing a very lovely red silk dress that went to her ankles.

Her hair was done up in a bun and she was wearing various kinds of jewelry such as a necklace, ear rings and a bracelet.

"When I want to relax I'll do it my way. Not on some stupid double date with your boyfriend's younger brother. I don't even like him." Misty said, Irritation evident in her voice.

Daisy put her hands on her hips and gave Misty a very serious look.

"How long are you gonna keep doing this Misty?" She asked.

"Doing what?" Misty replied, not looking up from her paper work.

"Waiting for someone who you're probably not gonna see for a long time, who probably doesn't even share the same feelings as you? Come on little sis. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Misty looked up from her paper work and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Enjoy your date Daisy." She said and then went right back to doing her paper work.

Daisy just stared at Misty with wide eyes for a moment before finally sighing in defeat and walking out the entrance of the gym.

Once she was gone, Misty put her pen down and let out a sad sigh. Sitting up straight, she turned and looked out the window at the starry night sky. All thoughts going to the raven-haired boy she loved with all her heart.

* * *

**[Cerulean City]**

Ash had just gotten off his plane at Cerulean airport after his journey in the Kalos region was finished. Pikachu was resting comfortably in his arms. After collecting his belongings from baggage, Ash exited the airport and hailed a taxi.

"Cerulean Pokémon Center please." Ash said as he placed his bags in the trunk and got in the back of the taxi.

During the drive, Ash was in deep thought about a certain red-haired gym leader.

_'This is it, Ash. Time to tell her how you feel. Wait... What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't want to be my friend after I tell her?'_

Ash's thoughts were interrupted once he looked out of the window and, much to his disbelief, saw the very red-head he was thinking of. Ash let out a small gasp before turning to the driver.

"Stop the car!" He said.

The driver pulled over and Ash instantly hopped out, not taking his eyes off of the red-head. Putting his hands around his mouth like a megaphone, Ash called out to her.

"MISTY!"

The red-head stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to see the source of the call. Upon seeing her face, Ash's heart began beating faster than it ever had before.

Misty's eyes widened upon seeing the person that called her name and instantly, a wave of happiness shot through her as she smiled at him and he smiled back. She then began to run towards him, calling is name.

"ASH!"

Ash began to follow suit and started running towards her.

Misty and Ash finally met and took the other into a loving embrace.

"I missed you so much, Mist." Ash said as he held Misty tighter, afraid that if he let go she'd disappear.

"I missed you to, Ash." Misty said, holding Ash just as tightly.

Ash pulled out of the hug half way, so he could look into those beautiful Cerulean eyes that he loved so much. Taking in a deep breath, Ash finally decided to say what he came to say.

"Misty, I need to tell you something."

Misty gave Ash a quizzical look.

"What is it Ash?"

Ash's heart began beating faster than before, his nerves starting to take over.

_'Here we go.' _He thought to himself.

Taking in another deep breath, he continued.

"Mist, I've missed you so much these past four years. Travelling hasn't been the same with you not there with me. And what hurt the most was thinking that I'd never see you again and then I started to realise how much I really care about you and how much I don't want to be away from you for so long again and well, Misty what I'm trying to say is... I love you." Ash was now out of breath and looking down at the ground, too afraid to look Misty in the eyes.

Misty stood there, speechless.

_'He loves me?'_ She thought.

Soon a small smile appeared on her face and a few tears began to appear from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Not tears of sadness however, these were tears of joy.

Misty put both of her hands on either side of Ash's face and raised his head so that they were looking at each other.

Before Ash could react, Misty's lips were now on his. Though he was shocked for a few seconds, he gradually relaxed and began to kiss back, placing is arms around Misty's waist as she did the same with her arms around his neck.

After what felt like an eternity, Ash and Misty eventually pulled out for air, their foreheads pressed together. They stared lovingly into each others eyes for a while, smiles gracing both their faces. Finally, Misty spoke.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." She said just above a whisper.

Ash's face lit up at this.

"So you feel the same way?" He asked hopefully.

Misty flicked his head playfully.

"No Ash, I don't. That's why I just kissed you."

Ash gave a sheepish smile and put his hand behind his head.

"Oh yeah. Heh, whoops."

Misty just shook her head with a smile before bringing the dense young man back in for another kiss. This one more passionate than the first one. After breaking for air again, Misty finally said the words she's wanted to say since she was ten.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum."

With that, they embraced once more. Ignoring the world around them and taking in the joy of knowing that they were right in believing they would see each other again.

* * *

**Well there it is, ladies and gentlemen, my second ****one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you thought.**

**Still working on chapter three of infinite and chapter five of origins at the moment. They should be done within the next few weeks, Halloween at the latest. Until then, live long and prosper and may the force be with you.**


End file.
